1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a striking device for use in training in martial arts, such as boxing, karate, and Gung-Fu.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,029 relates to a striking device for martial artist composed of a flat base, two arc supports ending with two target areas and a vertical back brace for additional support. Between the arc supports are three spacers to provide variable tension adjustments.